world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072014doirmeouet
10:13 GA: Doir knocks on her door. "hey meowface, ive got some magical girl powers you didnt believe i had before that i totally wanna show off" 10:15 TC: Meouet opens the door. "Yes, I heard this last time in the tower. But after seeing Ryspra, I'll believe anything." 10:15 GA: "ryspra? eh, whatever, check it." Doir takes out his pen, yells the words, and does a sparkly transformation. 10:16 GA: "ive also got another pen that makes me omniscient. and penultimate." 10:16 TC: "And you're sure thats safe for you?" 10:16 TC: "Wait, why do you not prefer your female form over your standard form?" 10:17 GA: "huh? oh, the wings kinda get in the way. also, periods." 10:17 TC: (( do trolls even get those )) 10:17 GA: "but otherwise, i do, though i wouldnt admit that to my human friends because they would laugh at me." 10:17 GA: (( i dont think so )) 10:17 GA: (( maybe? )) 10:17 TC: (( i wish i could ask a mod )) 10:18 TC: (( will redact if wrong )) 10:18 GA: (( im sure she knows what it is anyway )) 10:18 GA: "also, the whole constant nagging feeling that ive got to do justice just gets annoying after a while" 10:18 TC: "Sometimes I worry about this group." 10:18 GA: "me too" 10:19 TC: Meouet pulls out a shiny black henshin pen, unprototyped. "I've been trying to think of what to mix this with. Though I've been told it's not really worth it." 10:20 GA: "yeah, the first one isnt that good." 10:20 GA: "but the second one? amazing. omniscience is so cool, even if brief, and i bet i got to check out everyones butts." 10:21 TC: "You don't recall?" 10:21 GA: "no, thatd be like, op or something" 10:21 TC: fair enough. 10:21 GA: "plus, itd break all of my character, since its based on naivety and ignorance" 10:21 TC: "" 10:21 TC: "What." 10:22 GA: "er, since *im* naive and ignorant, i meant, itd change me." 10:22 GA: "like, i actually did something useful, thats totally not me" 10:22 TC: "I understand this is a game, technically. Are you really treating it and yourself like a game though? After all the death?" 10:23 GA: "hey, coping is coping, plus, i cant actually tell you the full reason, because its a secret" 10:24 GA: "and youre like, smart, youd probably tell everyone because itd be beneficial in some way or something" 10:26 TC: "Hrm." Meouet crosses her arms. She asks herself if people actually know how many secrets she's sitting on, but quickly realizes that's kind of the point. If they don't know, they don't ask. She unfolds her arms again. "At any rate, would you have any recommendations for magical girl alchemizations? I'm, honestly a bit excited, but I don't want to waste the opportunity with a poor decision." 10:26 GA: "what was ryspors?" 10:28 TC: "Shipping. In all forms. So there was sea water, a cute sailor dress, and the unfortunate and misguided effort to push myself and Nate together under the assumption we were the only two "unloved" members of the game left. With complete disregard for the difference in gender, species, and sexual preference." 10:28 GA: Dina shakes her fist. "he tried to ship nate with someone other than me?? ill get revenge..." 10:29 GA: "thats pretty stupid, though. shipping isnt even cool." 10:29 TC: "I've considered a few things. Wishes. Truth. Dreams." 10:29 TC: "Nothing seems to call too strongly. I am nearly tempted to toss something random in with it." 10:30 GA: "you could be like, a fire magical girl, or, a... sword based magical girl?" 10:31 TC: "The things I have interest in almost clearly spell villian if done incorrectly. I am proficient with poisons. I am a dealer of harsh truths. I do not tolerate laziness." 10:32 TC: "Nothing that preserves the cliche innocence of the magical girl genre." 10:32 GA: "wow you and me have a lot in common except for the last one" 10:32 GA: "and the first one" 10:32 TC: "I imagine a poison magical girl would accidentally kill those around her." 10:33 GA: "who says you need to be innocent? i have a magical girl pen based solely on some mathematical theory" 10:33 TC: "And a drill sargeant type magical girl would probably run everyone to death" 10:33 TC: "Perhaps I'm just running out of concepts." 10:33 GA: "well, eventually, youll probably get to the point where its not funny any more and you can just casually control the urges" 10:34 GA: "like, i was supposed to learn the meaning of justice or something, but eh, who cares?" 10:34 GA: "that justice joke is soooooo two worlds ago" 10:34 TC: "I would ask for a suggestion but I don't feel like anyone knows me well enough." 10:35 GA: "just do whatever you think is coolest, deal with the inevitable consequences, and move on" 10:36 TC: "Does that really work?" She tilts her head to the side, though much unlike a puppy, as it seems her eyes are searching for any sign of dishonesty. 10:37 GA: "yeah, i mean, look at me now, i can just do this whenever i want and control it fairly well, though i dont really have any justice powers and i can fly anyway so its mostly cosmetic" 10:41 GA: "howd you god tier, anyway? i wasnt really paying attention through that whole adventure and then i got the message" 10:45 TC: "You know. Dying." 10:46 GA: "yeah but you need a shenanicite to get your aspect to +5, or else you need like, 20 milestones. did you have shenanicite?" 10:46 TC: "No." 10:46 GA: "oooh, did you make a deal with the devil like sami did?" 10:48 TC: "No. I literally mixed up whatever I had in my bag trying to kill myself before I suffered a fate similar to the one trapped where I was before. It just happened to be a very fortunate combination and it allowed me to temporarily be skilled enough to godtier." 10:48 GA: "hahah, cool, what mixture?" 10:49 GA: "id like a temporary thing like that. man, getting my trolling up to +5, and then scaring the shit out of everyone would be so fun." 10:49 GA: "ooh, or my deceive, i could get up to crazy hijinks" 10:49 TC: "I understand the allure? But you are literally asking for the recipe to my death. Please understand if I don't feel like sharing." 10:50 GA: "oh, okay" 10:50 GA: "do you wanna know how i died" 10:50 TC: "Not particularly. I imagine it was painful and not fun for you to remember." 10:50 GA: "hahah, no, it was awesome" 10:51 GA: "we went to this random spot, because there were illusions, and- beau, uh, beau said if i killed myself on the floor in this random spot, id god tier. so i blew my brains out spectacularly! it was the most badass moment ever, of all time." 10:52 TC: "Are you insane?" 10:52 GA: "probably!" 10:52 TC: "noted." 10:53 GA: "oh, and the other time i died, jack smashed ryspor into a pulp and shoved an umbrella down my throat, but i was like, nuh uh! and i ripped it out, and almost stabbed him, but he undid it, and then exploded it in my mouth and i died." 10:53 TC: "That's... Why do you recall these things with humor? Instead of perhaps anger for those who tricked you into a loss of self?" 10:53 GA: "i am completely broken inside." 10:54 GA: She says that with a smile. 10:54 TC: "I'm feeling an unreasonable amount of pity right now. And I think you should leave before it gets worse." 10:55 GA: "okay! ive heard that before. from ryspor, and tlaloc, and... well, from a lot of trolls." 10:56 TC: Meouet is doing a lot of uncomfortable squirming currently. 10:56 GA: Dina strolls away. "bye! and if you see ryspor, tell 'im he sucks!" 10:56 TC: "I may have without your prompt. Farewell." 10:56 TC: Meouet smacks herself in the face a few times after she closes the door. What on Ark? They transform into girls and you're finding yourself a little smitten. They're still men. You're not that lonely.